hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Kommandant of the Year
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars None this episode Guest Stars * Doctor 'Colonel' Schneider - Woodrow Parfrey * Major Hauser - William Allyn * Courier - Kurt Lewin * Commando 1 - James Beggs * Commando 2 - Victor French Synopsis At the start of the episode, the prisoners notice a staff car and a motorcycle entering the camp, along with another vehicle that was bringing a rocket into camp. It is eventually parked inside the camp and placed under a huge camoflage-patterned tarpaulin. They are soon informed by Schultz that none of them will be allowed outside after rollcall. This piques the curiousity of Hogan and his men and they tired to use their coffee pot listening device to learn what was going on. But they could only get static as they tired to listen to the conversation taking place inside Klink's office, as it seems that someone had recently used the pot to make coffee. Later, the prisoners dicuss ways in which to destroy the rocket. Carter's idea of a bombing raid of the camp by Allied bombers is rejected as it would also end up killing them. Hogan then comes up with a plan: They would make a medal and a scroll for Klink, with the scroll claiming that he was the Kommandant of the Year and that Stalag 13 was one of the top ten POW camps in Germany. London is informed of Hogan's plan and, in turn, tells the prisoners to expect the arrival by parachute of three commandos and a scientist who would take care of the rocket. It was decided that LeBeau would be the one to meet them upon their arrival. With that completed, the only question now was on how to get the 'fake' announcement from Burkhalter into Klink's hands. Newkirk volunterred to do the deed, which would involved him slipping the message into Klink's incoming mail. The next day, a couple of the prisoners 'accidently' bumped into the soldier who was carrying the mail, slipping in the 'fake' announcement. The announcement is then placed on Klink's desk with the rest of his mail. As Klink works in his office, Hogan comes in to complain, first about the awful food and then about the rocket, saying that it was against the Geneva Convention for it to be there, making his point by impaling the particular page that mentions that rule onto Klink's helmet. Klink refuses to listen to Hogan's complaints. As Hogan is about to leave, Klink discovers the announcement and after reading it, is a very happy man, claiming that he deserved the honor. Klink approves Hogan's suggestion of a prisoner's parade and accepts with feign reluctant Hogan's further suggestion of making a speech during the ceremony. Klink then gives Hogan some schnapps to drink which he accepts. A short time later, LeBeau is sent out to make contact with the British commandoes and the scientist. But, once inside the woods, he is unable to make contact with them via his walkie-talkie. He immediately informs Hogan. Hogan sends Carter out of the barracks to tell Schultz that LeBeau has escaped. Schultz is at first reluctant, but once informed that he should take the credit for the capture, announced that LeBeau was gone. The guards are soon sent out, along with the dogs, who soon find LeBeau. LeBeau gets them to help him find the commandoes and scientist whom are shortly found, after he had to chide them. He then learned why they had been unable to contact him; their radio had been destroyed during their landing. LeBeau takes their measurements for uniforms while informing them that they would be entering the camp the next day in a staff car to perform a ceremony while taking care of the rocket. After completing his mission, LeBeau returns to the camp with the dogs and surrenders at the front gate. He soon gives the measurement information to Hogan. A staff car carrying "Doctor 'Colonel' Schneider" and his staff (Actually the scientist and the commandoes) arrives at the camp. The award ceremony soon starts, with Klink being given the medal and then the scroll, during which Hogan directs the other prisoners to cheer. Klink then starts to begin his corny speech. As Klink speaks, Schneider slips under the tarp, shortly followed by Hogan who is carrying a timer/bomb, while Schultz sees nothing. The timer is set for two minutes. Hogan leaves, soon followed by Schneider, who is intercepted by Major Hauser, who then excitely takes him back under the tarp to show him the rocket, inspite of Schneider's protests. Hauser proceeds to show Schneider the controls. As he does, Schneider backs away and eventual exits the tarp. Hauser then presses a button as the bomb explodes, which launches the rocket. The rocket leaves the camp, leaving behind Hauser in tattered and smoking clothing, while Klink complains about his medal now being missing. The end result is that the rocket lands in Hamburg, destroying half of the local airfield. The camp's reputation is ruined, while Burkhalter is to be informed of the incident. Inside Klink's office, while eating some cheeries, Hogan suggests to Klink that Hauser was a bit drunk and had accidently launched the rocket. Klink accepts Hogan's idea. Outside the office, Schultz chastises Hogan for the destruction of the airfield to which Hogan replies that he has lousy aim when in a hurry. Story Notes * This is the fourth produced episode of the series, but the third one to be shown on television. * This episode features the first appearances of both the 'sink periscope' and the photo of Hitler with a microphone planted in it (for listening in on conversations inside Klink's office via their coffee pot). * This is the first time the camp is used to hide a German secret weapon so that the Aliies wouldn't destroy it since it was placed inside a German POW camp. * This is the last episode in which Larry Hovis' (Carter) opening credit shot is him cranking a radio antenna (even though Kinch was always the radio operator). That footage is lifted from episode 7 (which had not aired yet then). * There is no bulletin board in Klink's office. * General Burkhalter is mentioned by name in this episode, but does not physically appear. Quotes * Hogan: Little Miss Muffet has a big new tuffet that goes boom. ----------------------- Klink pours Hogan some schnapps as he celebrates being told that he had been made Kommandant of the Year. * Klink: What does your book say about that? * Hogan (after reading the book): Only the good stuff. ------------------------- After the rocket has been launced. * Hogan: One of your rockets is missing. --------------------------- Major Hauser, now wearing tattered, smoking clothing after being caught in the backwash of the launching rocket. * Major Hauser: It is a catastrophe! * Klink (Upon discovering that his medal is gone): It IS a catastrophe--my medal is missing! * Hogan: We'll make you another one. --------------------------- After Hogan has left Klink's office, and having learned that the rocket had destroyed the airfield in Hamburg. * Schultz: You made a big hole in the Hamburg air field - naughty, naughty! * Hogan: My aim is lousy when I'm in a hurry. Bloopers External links * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * TV.com Television stories Category:Season One